Spider-Man: Homegoing
by Spawn Hades
Summary: A What-if? of what would happen if Peter went through with the conference and told the world that he was Spider-Man. Slight variations from Spider-Man: Homecoming. Obviously spoilers. Unsure if Harem story or not. Put it in the comments whether it is a yes or no and if yes, tell me which women you want in the Harem. Try to keep them roughly Peter's age but early twenties will work.
1. Chapter 1: Reveal

" _What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing?"_

These where Peter Parker's thoughts as he walked through the doors leading to the press conference where he would introduce the world to Spider-Man, the newest Avenger.

* * *

~Peter POV~

"Mr Spider-Man! Mr Spider-Man!" The crowd of reporters and journalists flocked me as I walked up to the podium.

"Please be quiet." Happy kept shushing the crowd until there was complete and utter silence.

I looked down to look at the first costume Mr Stark gave to me. I'm so glad that he had this as well as the new one here. I personally think this one looks cooler and it's lighter for more flexible movements from what I could tell just from the look of the "Iron Spider" suit.

"Hi everyone. I'm Spider-Man. I guess. Sorry. It's just that I never thought I would standing here about to tell the world who I am behind the mask. Especially when I'm only sixteen. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I guess I could tell you my origin story? Okay yeah, origin story. Well, you see, It was seven months ago, and I was on field trip with my school to this next gen lab and there was this exhibit where they were experimenting on Spiders. And one got free from its case. And while everyone was panicking I got bit right here." I pointed to the left side of my neck. I also decided to roll up my mask a little to show the scar there.

"So yeah, I freaked out a bit but I was feeling okay after a while so I just shook it off and joined my class where we went back to school. Later, when I got home I started feeling sick and then I passed out as soon as I got in my bedroom. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the ceiling above my bed. To say I freaked out would be an understatement." Everyone in the room chuckled at my small nervous quip.

"So yeah. My parents died when I was young, and I was raised by two of the kindest people in the world. My Aunt May and Uncle Ben. And when I got my powers at first, I didn't know what to do about them so I hid them. One day I was at my favourite sandwich shop and when I stepped outside I looked to my left to find a guy running past me with a bag full of money and a gun in his hand. I freaked out and let him past me." I took a moment to take a deep breath.

"When I got home, I was just about to step into my building when I noticed a crowd of people gathering around something so I decided to check it out. I pushed my way through to find my Uncle Ben lying on the ground with blood all over him and a bullet wound in his chest." I looked around to see that some of the people in the room where beginning to figure out what happened.

"I overheard one of the police radios saying that they had surrounded the guy and they were telling the station where the address was. I realised that if I could get there before the cops could then I could get revenge for my uncle. So, I climbed up the side of a building and began jumping from building to building before I snuck into the place this guy was holed up in. When I found him I immediately began beating the guy. I'm not proud to say this but, I was ready to beat him until there was nothing left to beat. And just when I was ready to go for the killing blow, I saw his face." I stopped to calm myself down.

"It was the same guy that I let run away at the sandwich place. If I just stuck my leg out then I could have stopped my uncle's death. That day I realised when you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you." I took another deep breath before putting my hands at the bottom of my chin, preparing to pull my mask off.

"I was born and raised in Queens. I'm the Amazing Spider-Man. My name is Peter Parker." And with that, my life just exploded.

* * *

~Elsewhere~

" _My name is Peter Parker."_

"Oh my god." Was gasped by Liz Allen as she watched the news in her house. Her mother and she had taken a quick break from packing to see what the big deal was that had everyone texting Liz to watch the TV.

"Liz, honey, is that the same boy that…?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah mom. It all makes sense now. Why he kept disappearing and why he left me at the dance. He knew that my dad was a criminal and obviously dad knew who Peter was and that's why he was in the car with him for so long." Liz felt tears begin to build up in her eyes.

"I can't believe that he has been going out protecting people and all anyone does for him is make fun of him and question him. Oh my god, mom. He saved my life in Washington. He saved everyone and what did he get? He got beat up after school because he was a "coward" and because he wasn't in that elevator with us." Liz began crying and her mother stared into her eyes for a full minute before she began unpacking all their boxes.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Liz asked after she cleaned herself off.

"We're not moving. I'm not going to move away just because your father messed up. I refuse to let that man do any more damage to our family." Her mom replied before running upstairs to unpack more.

Liz couldn't help but smile. She was going to see Peter again.

~Elsewhere~

"Ned?!" Mrs Leeds shouted through the hall.

"Yeah mom?" Ned shouted back while finishing off his new Lego X-wing.

"You need to come see the TV. It's about your friend Peter." As soon as Ned heard the word Peter, he dropped his X-wing and sprinted into his living room to see something shocking.

"Oh my god. Peter just unmasked himself. Oh my god mom!" Ned began.

"I know Neddy, I know." His mom then started rubbing her son's back as she pulled him into a hug.

" _Peter just told the world he's Spider-Man."_ Was the only thought running through Ned's mind.

~Elsewhere~

"Penis Parker is Spider-Man!?"

Flash couldn't believe that Penis Parker is the one who saved his life in Washington and he was the one that hijacked his dad's car. Then he realised that he had truly fucked up.

"Oh shit. I pissed off a super hero."

~Elsewhere~

"What the fuck!?" May Parker screamed as she stared at her TV. She was shocked to see her nephew on TV. But she really lost it when she saw Tony fuckin' Stark walk up behind him and place his hand on her baby's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill those two."

* * *

~1 hour after the conference, Peter POV~

"I just told the world I'm Spider-Man. My Aunt May is gonna flip." I stated. Tony nodded while Happy sent me a look of condolences.

"I mean what was I thinking? I have a life. Now not just my friends, or my enemies but the entire world knows exactly who I am. They could use my Aunt May to get to me. Oh, god. I just seriously fucked up. Oh, god. Do you guys know anyone who could just make it so that this entire day just never happened?"

"You did the right thing kid. If you didn't do this then eventually, you would have had both the cops and probably the military hunting you down. With the world knowing who you are, they can't touch you without creating a world-wide panic." My eyes widen as I realised that everything he said was 100% right.

"I have to ask, Tony. Who else is in the Avengers right now?" I was curious, after what I like to call the "Superhero Civil War", it got really confusing who was good and who was bad.

"Well, there is me, you, Rhodey, Vision… That's about it. But we are building ourselves back up. You know? There have been sightings of a brunette English chick going around blasting green energy blasts from her finger tips and flying high through the sky. There are rumours of a blonde beauty flying around and punching literal holes in mountains. There is also word that there is an old hairy Canadian with claws popping out of his knuckles with a mean healing factor and a knack for smoking cigars and drinking bars out of business." I raised an eyebrow at that last one but let him finish.

"There is also a small group of street level heroes in New York like yourself. Some blind lawyer in a devil get-up, an alcoholic P.I chick who is apparently extremely strong and can jump pretty high. There's also a guy from Harlem with unbreakable skin and an American guy who thinks he's Asian and has a yellow glowing fist that apparently packs quite the punch."

I had to blink a few times to process all of that before I realised that he was still talking.

"And hey, if none of those guys work out. I can always try and contact Thor and see if he can find Hulk and maybe convince both of those guys to re-join the team." Tony then took a few deep breaths to signify he was finished.

"Okay, whatever you say sir. Emmm… would it be okay if Happy could give me a ride back to the apartment? I kind of don't know the way back or I would just go myself." I pointed behind me to gesture that I would go out that way.

"Yeah sure kid, whatever. Just make sure to take both of the suits with you." Tony then winked and walked off while taking Pepper's hand in his. I quickly noticed an engagement ring on her finger and smiled.

"Thank you Mr Stark and congratulations to you both!" I shouted to them.

Tony took a quick look behind him to wink at me before saying:

"No problem kid and thanks, here's to hoping it lasts!" He then winked before Pepper smacked the back of his head before sending me a quick smile and walking through the doors, Tony in tow.

Happy quickly chuckled before leading me out to the car. As I sat in the back of the limo, I couldn't help but think that this may be my life from now on.

And I had to admit that despite how bad it may seem, maybe being famous won't be so bad.

* * *

 **A/N Hi, here is ANOTHER new story. Sorry, but my head is just bursting with ideas right now so I'm putting out whatever is coming in. Please, tell me what you thought. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction

_**~3 days later, Peter POV~**_

* * *

" _And now for another day of school. Well it could be worse- No! Why did I have to think that!? I'm so toast."_ And I was, considering all of the wide-eyed stares I was receiving as I walked through the halls, heading toward my locker.

My Spider-Sense told me someone was travelling at the same pace as me directly to my left.

"Hey Ned." I greeted my best friend.

"Hi Peter, uhm, well, I have to ask… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I know that I said I wanted to tell everyone but I wasn't… totally… serious. But instead of just telling everyone in school, you told the entire world. On live television." Ned continued after glancing at me to make sure I was still paying attention to him.

"And if the constant staring and the large crowds following you subtly wasn't bad enough, the girl whose dad you sent to jail, isn't moving away anymore." Ned looked at me for a few seconds before it clicked in my head.

"Liz isn't moving?!" I blurted out.

"Nope. Actually, she is standing right behind you now with a very mean, cold gaze on her face. I wish you luck my friend." Ned then spun around and quickly waddled away, careful not to run into anyone.

I slowly turned around, eyes closed, expecting a cold, hard slap to strike my face, but instead I felt a warmth surrounding me. As I slowly opened my eyes, I realised that she was hugging me.

I slowly, yet not so reluctantly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. While I didn't expect the hug, it definitely wasn't unwelcome or uncomfortable.

"Uhh… Liz? Not that I'm not happy to see you again but how come you're not in Oregon, and also why are you hugging me." I asked, quizzingly.

She slowly unwrapped her arms from around me and took a step back. She nervously looked down to try and conceal a blush while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi Peter. Um, well, my mom decided that she didn't want my dad's betrayal to ruin our lives so she called off the big move. And I am just really glad to see you. Sorry if it was a bit too much." She released another small blush, it was cute.

"No, no. It-it wasn't too much at all. It was just right. Oh! I mean, nah, it's cool." I began to panic and stutter, so I tried to play everything off by shoving my hands into my zipper pockets and lean against a locker.

Liz just giggled at my stupidity and I smiled. She had a great laugh. Not to sound corny or anything, but I am seriously considering recording her voice and making it my ringtone. Okay, maybe not actually because it's a bit creepy and extremely weird, but you get my point.

Just as I was about to speak-up, the bell rung, signifying the beginning of first period.

"Hey, uh… maybe we can meet-up during lunch and I can explain everything, yeah?" I asked, hoping she doesn't reject me. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I mean I completely abandoned her during the dance and then I put her dad in prison.

"Yeah. That sounds great." She seemed to perk up at that. I guess I was wrong, maybe she isn't as mad as I thought she would be.

We then split off to go to our individual classes, all-the-while I had most of the people around me all staring at me as if I was a freak of some sort. I guess they kinda wouldn't be wrong, but it still hurts to think that I may not be able to live this down.

The last thing I want is for everyone to be afraid of me.

* * *

 _ **~Lunch~**_

I was talking with Ned about the new Star Wars spinoff movie and how awesome the Lego's will be when I spotted Liz sitting by herself at a bench across the lunch hall. I began to make my way towards her when Ned grabbed my shoulder.

"Peter? Didn't you hear me? I said-Oh! Right, you're looking at Liz, of course you are. So, she didn't lash out at you or did that just make her hotter? Wait. You're not thinking of sitting with her are you?" Ned rambled.

"I kinda said that I would meet up with her during Lunch to talk things out." I said nervously.

"Oooohh, right… Totally. Well, if she does scream at you and publicly embarrass you, I'll be sure to record everything. Okay? Good. Now go get yourself a slap." Ned then pushed me towards Liz. It normally wouldn't have much affect but I decided to humour him.

I quickly made my way to Liz and sat across from her with my tray, before I began eating. I waited for her to look up and notice me before I said anything.

"Hi Liz." I greeted her.

"Hey Peter." She blushed again as she saw me smile. Huh, maybe she likes me too? Na, don't get your hopes up Parker, especially after all the shit you put her through in just one night.

"You know… It totally makes sense now that I think about it." Liz spoke up suddenly after a few minutes of awkward silence. I just locked eyes with her to tell her to go on.

"You know, all the strange and sudden disappearances, the constant lying and excuses, you abandoning me at the dance, the way you and my dad where acting all weird in the car… Huh. It's kinda obvious now that I think about it. Hell, you disappearing in DC should have been the biggest give-away ever too." Liz just looked at me with this weird expression, enlightenment maybe? I dunno.

"Okay… So… any other questions?" I asked nervously, although the nervousness wasn't from speaking with Liz anymore. Now, it's due to the audience that is completely surrounding us, hovering closely to listen to what I say.

"Well.. I'll just stick with the basics for now. How did you get your powers?"

"Okay… Uh… Do you remember that science field trip last year for biology? The one to the new _**Oscorp**_ Lab opened by that old dude, Norman Osborn?" I asked, wondering if she knew about it.

"Oh, that? Yeah. What about it? I remember that I was going to go, but my dad refused to pay the fee, and he convinced my mom not too either, he said _'The guys worse than Stark'_ which was odd, because he hated Stark with everything he had." Liz answered honestly, with a curious expression as she finished her line of thought.

"Well, I went, and I kinda got lost while there. And when looking for the rest of the group, I accidentally walked into a room, filled with MILLIONS of spiders. They were all being genetically modified using a customised version of the Super Soldier serum used to create _**Captain America**_. But when I went in there, I accidentally activated a vaccination protocol that killed every single one of them.

Later that day, when I got home, I found out that one bit onto my neck and survived by hiding in my jacket. The next day, BAM I have an eight pack and I don't need glasses anymore. Oh, and I kinda woke up on the roof." I smiled sheepishly as the crowd all focused on me with excited eyes, including Liz.

"One more question. Is the Stark Internship real? Or was that just the code name for your Spider-Man-ing?" She asked, intrigued to see if I had anything interesting to say.

"Originally it was just me being Spider-Man and reporting to Mr Stark. But then after… y'no… What happened with your dad. Mr Stark said that one day, I'd lead the Avengers." The entire crowd went 'wow' when I said that.

"He also said that he would like to have my opinion on some future projects and that If I want to start any new ones, he would gladly fund them." I grinned proudly at that, enjoying the attention I was getting from Liz. And the others didn't hurt either.

"Ooh! I have a question! Have you named any of your villains?" Someone spoke up from the crowd, a Freshman called Miles Morales. I've seen him around a few times.

"Oh? Yeah! Totally. Well I kinda gave Mr Toomes the Alias… _**The Vulture**_ , and his sidekick, who had these cool alien gloves that created sonic waves, _ **Shocker**_. I also met this other guy, who used Chitauri technology to create a mask that could morph his entire body into someone else's exact measurements and DNA structure. I called him the _**Chameleon**_.

I gave all the names to Mr Stark and he asked me to name some other villains for the databases, because they were in need of some 'cool-factor'. So, I called Ivan Vanko, the guy that attacked the Stark Expo all those years ago, _**Whiplash**_ , and also Agent Brock Rumlow, the dude that killed himself in Lagos, yeah, I called him _**Crossbones**_.

So, yeah, That's all the Villains names. Oh, plus I also get to help Mr Stark recruit the new Avengers team." I finish really happy that I got to tell Liz all this stuff.

"Wow. Dude." Miles replied. Oh yeah, I forgot about him, and the rest of the crowd, if I'm being honest with myself.

Just then, the school bell rung, signifying the end of Lunch. Which is great, because I have Chemistry next, which means I get to make more web fluid. Because even with Mr Stark supplying me with all those different types of webbing, it never hurts to have some extra supply caches all over the city.

* * *

 _ **~Later that night (Peter POV)~**_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said as I descended using my web, hanging upside down. Which, by the way, kinda hurts. Self-note: Don't try to be intimidating when dizzy, it doesn't work.

"Heh, sup' kid. You're that Spider-Guy everyone's been talkin' about? Gotta say, thought you'd be taller." The thug mocked. Oh, right! Forgot to mention that I'm talking to some guy who thought he could get away with robbing a convenience store in Queens. My neighborhood!

"Yeah? Well. Maybe I just look smaller cause' I'm upside down huh? You thought about that Mr Thug? And what's with the crowbar? What exactly do you plan do to me with that?" I joked, all while using my newly discovered sixth sense to dodge the bullet flying at my head.

"Aw, this? Oh nothin'… Just gonna beat you to death with it, y'no? Nothin' illegal, I swear!" He mocked before swinging at me while my attention was supposedly all on the mysterious 2nd thug that somehow managed to sneak up behind me with a handgun.

As fast as I could, I webbed the gun out of Thug-2's hand and swung it straight into Thug-1's hand, knocking the crowbar down the alleyway.

"What the hell was that?" Thug-2 gasped.

"Oh? That? Just my webs. Made em' myself, do you like them? Here, let me give you a closer look." I quickly used a web grenade to trap him against the brick wall. Then, I dodged a punch from the remaining thug and tripped him up before webbing him to the ground.

"Oh man… I need to go guys, sorry that I can't stay to chat, but duty calls, y'no?" I quickly launched myself into the air with a web slingshot and propelled myself forward with a perfectly calculated web.

I managed to make it back home in record time, slipping into my bedroom window before pressing my hand on the Spider-Drone-Symbol thing on my chest, instantly slipping out of the suit before changing into black jeans and a Star Wars top. I grabbed my black and red hoodie from my desk chair, slipping into it while also stepping into a pair of black and red sneakers, tightening the laces before walking out into the Livingroom, only to come face-to-face with Michelle Jones.

"Hi there." I said quietly, kinda confused as to why she is in my house, standing outside my bedroom door.

"Sup' dude. You gonna let me in or are you just gonna stand there staring at me like an idiot?" She said bluntly.

"Uh, uh yeah! Yeah, come in, come in. So… What's up?" I asked as she sat down in my chair, turning to face me with a calculative face.

"You didn't show up for Decathlon. And since I'm the new Captain, I thought I should make sure you weren't just ditching or whether you actually had a legitimate reason for bailing." She said honestly.

"Oh okay. Well… There was a bank robbery and I had to stop, and then after I dealt with that, there was about 5 muggings, 3 attempted rapes, another 2 bank robberies, 16 purse snatchers, 5 cats stuck up in trees, 8 old ladies that needed help crossing the road and 12 convenience store robberies. Oh, and I had to take out 23 gang members that where involved in a shoot-out with each other." I listed, slowly realising that tonight was exhausting. Michelle looked like I'd told her I killed someone.

"And that was just in the last five hours?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Damn."

"Yup."


End file.
